Chances
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Sequel to Devotion, but it can stando n its own. Yoruichi is injured from her fight. Kisuke wants to help her, she might have a different type of help in mind. YoruUra M to be safe
1. Chances

This is a sequel to Dedication. Childhood, another of my bleach fics, takes place before Dedication.

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything_

_**Chances**_

Urahara looked his usual smirking self when the captains and company returned to his basement. He just waited patiently as Jushiro opened a gate to Seireitai and al but Yoruichi left immediately. They had to get th injured to Fourth division. Renji was critical, with Masumoto not far behind him. Nanao and Rukia were both injured, as was Ichigo and the captains sported their share of bruises and cuts. Urahara and Yoruichi wished them luck and returned to the living portion of their home to patch up Yoruichi.

She grumbled under her breath as she dabbed alcohol on her cuts. She hated getting injured, but more then that, she was a crappy patient. Urahara was in the front explaining the situation to the rest of his "company". Once that was done he would return and help her with the cuts on her back that she couldn't reach. Yoruichi was sure he would be very patient about it, calm, but Yoruichi wanted something to punch, not hte soothing words that were going to flow from his mouth. He was always soothing when she didn't feel good, however, being injured and being sick or depressed were very different things with her. He knew that, but he reacted the same nonetheless.

She screeched in annoyance and threw the alcohol and other utensils across the room. Growling she curled up and started to shrink. Being a cat had some advantages, like during the shrinking process she could momentarily speed up her healing slightly. Also as a cat any medicine or drugs would effect her quicker or leave quicker. She also didn't need to eat as much. She stretched in her feline form for a moment be prancing over to the milk Urahara had left for this very reason.

Yoruichi had just started to drink when she felt a wave of heat pass through her body. The room became incredibly sharp as she shook her head to relieve the pressure that her ear were feeling. A feeling of energy welled inher throat as the heat grew into an inferno. She curled into a ball as she waited for it to pass. As it didn't she felt Kisuke returning. Her feeling solidified into a single thought. She knew what she needed.

Urahara Kisuke walked into the room where Yoruichi was supposed to be tending to her wounds. He was unsurprised to find a black cat by the milk, ignoring the medical tools in the room.

"Yoruichi, I see you were feeling feline again." He watched as the cat unfurled from its previous balled form. He lost his easy smile as he noticed its body sway slightly as it walked towards him. He cursed mentally, leave it to Yoruichi to change when her cat form couldn't handle the damage.

"You seem out of sorts. Why don't you let me take care of your injurie-" He had closed the door and was about to sit when Yoruichi ran towards him. Changing in mid air, she pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. Kisuke let out an "umph" as he back connected with the floor hard. Looking up at the now naked Yoruichi was not helping him regain his breath either. She had straddled his waist, though her ankle were hooked around the top of his thighs. His hands were placed just above his head and her hands were on the wrists. Even if he dared to use force against her in her present condition, he doubted very much he would be able to do anything about their position except roll. Yoruichi was strong and trained to deal with people stronger then herself and rolling would injure her further.

"Yoruichi-san?" He kept his eye focused on her face as she stared down at him with frightening intensity. He lost whatever else he was going to say as she lowered her head to his cheek. He felt his breath catch as her wet, rough tongue traveled up his cheek in a clear feline marking. Kisuke tried to get his trembling back under control as he tried to rationalize what was happening. It wasn't easy. Yoruichi moved his hands together above his head, allowing her to free one hand and grip his wrists with the other. Kisuke tested the weight behind that grip and found it to be substantial. He was distracted promptly by her fingers brushing by the gentlest of touch across his neck.

As shivers raced up and down his spine, he was reminded of the feelings he had shoved deep inside himself the day he was banished. When they were young they had been the best of friends. Each other's half. When he became captain he was overjoyed. He thought he could finally show Yoruichi what he could really do, show her that her faith, her friendship with him was worth it. He hadn't figured it out until she had assisted him in the banishment, just how much he cared about that. He hadn't realized until it came time for her decision on whether to stay in Seireitai or to come with him just how much her presence meant to him. He had realized that he would have died without her support. He realized he cared for her far too much. He realized...he loved her.

Of course he never actually came close to telling her. He was a coward, and half the world knew it. He had been content to just watch her back. It seemed fate finally decided to take its own hand into this.

"Yoruichi-san, come on, wake up. It me, Kisuke. The goof-off." his voice was trembling, but he couldn't help it. Her fingers traced up his neck and through his hair. Then in a move that belied the injuries she currently had, she lifted his head into a fierce kiss. Kisuke found himself pulling on his captured wrists as the woman on top of him plundered his mouth. He was fast losing his resolve to stop her. When the kiss ended, her hand left his face to travel the open V of his top. Kisuke's breath caught and his eyes strained closed.

"Yo-Yoru-Yoru-s-san. Please. Stop." Kisuke's labored breathing added to the distraction the cat-woman was making was making sentences a difficult thing. He bite his lip slightly as her gentle, skilled fingers found his nipple. The almost touches were tickling, a torture he wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand.

"_Kisuke_" Her whisper slithered into his ear as his eyes opened wide. He doubted he had ever heard anything more erotic. She bent closer in typical feline fashion, rubbing her ample bust against his partially exposed chest. His breath caught in his throat again. Had he been thinking clearly he would have wondered if the constant oxygen lose would kill braincells. He felt his hands fist as he started to strain against her. When his pelvis ground against her's, he was brought back to reality momentarily. He tried to rein in his passion. He would not harm her.

Apparently she liked that motion, for she repeated it. Kisuke couldn't hold back a moan as she ground against him. She smiled ferally as she slithered her free hand down his chest to play with the waist of his pants. Her other hand abandoned its post at his wrist to tweak a neglected nipple.

Kisuke rode the feeling for a moment before he took a deep reath to clear his head and brought his hands up to stop her. Mindful of her cuts and bruises, he placed his hands on her upper arm. In a move that she had taught him he rose them both to standing, holding her up by her upper arm. Both were panting hard. Her eyes were on fire as she tried to reach for him. He could see that her entire body was flush and he could feel her heart racing against his fingers. His analytical mind started taking over at this point.

"Gomen, someday, I hope that we can experience that together." He let go with one hand long enough to knock her out.

000

Yoruichi came to slowly. Everything was hazy. She looked around and determined that she was in Kisuke's lab. She grimaced as her cuts stretched as she sat up. She saw Kisuke working quietly at the table. She gingerly got out of her bed and walked up behind him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she realized how tense he was. That and he actually jumped when she did so.

"Yo-Yo-Yoruichi-san! You're awake. Are you okay?" Yoruichi nodded slightly. She didn't think her head was up for a full head nod just yet.

"What happened?" Kisuke sighed softly and looked down at his papers. He gathered them as he answered.

"Your cuts contained some sort of chemical. When you became a cat the chemical worked faster. I think I have a partial antidote." Yoruichi looked at him a second. Her sixth sense about Kisuke was screaming that he was being purposefully vague. She took a drink of the water in his water bottle as she tried to piece together for herself her last memories.

Slowly, but surely, they floated together until she had formed a fairly coherent picture of what had happened. She took a deep breath to steady herself as Kisuke's words came to her.

_Gomen, someday, I hope that we can experience that together_

When she returned she would have to make good on that promise, however for now.

"That antidote will be needed in Seireitei." Kisuke nodded.

"How many do you figure?" Yoruichi went back over the fight in her head. Renji, Rukia, and Nanao for sure. Ichigo and Masumoto were also hit by the volley that she figured caused this.

"Five, I think. Better pack an extra just in case." Kisuke nodded.

Yoruichi shouldered the bag as she turned to wave goodbye. She smiled at the goofy grin Kisuke was giving her. She wasn't buying it this time. She grinned her cat grin and shunpo to his side. A whisper in his ear was the last thing she did before disappearing to Seireitei.

Kisuke stood there completely stunned for several minutes after. The other three went inside and left him out there to gaze at the stars in amazement and hope.

_When I return I hope that we can experience that together_

_

* * *

_Hi guys. This is a direct sequel to Dedication. It will have a sequel. it will be a series of oneshots, all self sufficient.


	2. Evolution

Hi guys. this chapter takes place after the first in Changes. In summary, she went and gave the antidote to Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji. Byakuya and Renji were making progress and Rukia and Ichigo were making progess :)

_**Disclaimer**_: me no own nothing

**Evolution**

Yoruichi smirked as she left Division 4. It seems her Bya-bo would have an interesting few days ahead of him. Between his fukiotaicho and his sister, he was probably going to actually loosen up a bit. More than she could do for him. For now she turned her attention to another interesting problem. _Kisuke..._

That little rat! All these years and never a word, a glance, an inclination. The louse. She knew that often people just miss signs, but why couldn't he tell her? She stopped on a building as she thought about this. She had jumped back to Earth some distance from the workshop to give her a chance to think. Truthfully, although she couldn't deny a fundamental attraction she had to him, she simply hadn't thought about it. There had always been more to think about. So she had naturally left it in the back seat until it was needed. Until he brought it up. That was one thing that drew her to him.

Kisuke trusted her. Not just about lying and protecting each other, but _her_. Trust wasn't always about not harming the other person. It was about understanding the other person. Kisuke understood her, in a way that no one else ever had. Oh, a few had come close; Byakuya when he was older, Soifon now that she was older, that flower-obsessed goof and his white-haired partner. But Kisuke was the only one that actually understood her. Most never even tried. But Kisuke understood. He had understood her need for freedom as much as her need for familiarity. She wasn't just a noble to him. She was a person.

She thought she understood him. Apparently she missed something. She looked over the horizon as dusk fell. He should have known better. She gave a feral smirk. He was oh so going to pay for that. She leaped off again. She was looking forward to this.

000

Kisuke sat at his bench. He had been staring at the same set of data for about an hour now. Although he could still hear what Yoruichi said he had his doubts. He could hear her voice as it echoed in his ear, but he wasn't willing to believe it until she told it to him again. No, she wouldn't tell it to him, because it wasn't what she meant. She couldn't have remembered what happened. She couldn't have understood what it meant to him.

She couldn't have heard him say those words to her.

Kisuke held his head in his hands. All these years of keeping the boundaries, now she found out. What does that mean? What if she felt similarly. Would she want a commitment, like marriage? He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He shook himself. He was just kidding himself. She couldn't feel the same way. More likely she would be furious. She would not want to be near him. Fling it off as a joke like with every other suitor he had seen come through the mansion doors. Then she would go on a mission. A long mission. She would simply disappear from his life.

He didn't think he could handle that. He couldn't. He would do anything for her to stay.

He wanted to cry. He didn't get the chance because just then a voice whispered next to his ear.

_Kisuke..._

He leaped up, heart tearing out of his chest. He recognized her voice immediately, but dang it, she could still sneak up on him. He looked at her with wide eyes, his heartbeat momentarily overriding his thoughts on her. They came back full force and his heart rate went right back up.

Yoruichi was just frowning at him as he stood next to his desk. She usually didn't scare him that badly. When he looked somewhat recovered she returned her smile. He still had a panicky look on his face, albeit one slightly covered up.

"Yoruichi-san, welcome back!" She regarded him a moment. Pitch too high, still backed into his desk, rapid breathing, reitatsu spiking; he was nervous. She smiled slightly, served him right for not telling her sooner.

"That antidote went well, if a wee late for some people's tastes." Kisuke barely responded. She smirked and instead of continuing she morphed into her cat form. This next talk she would like to have away from all the breakable, glass vials in this lab. When she turned to walk towards his bedroom (since the children were in the other parts of the store), he finally spoke.

"Yo-Yoruichi-san, wait!" She looked back at him as he slid down to his knees. He placed his hands on the floor in front of him as they fisted. "Please...wait..." She turned back to him, slightly confused. He was shaking slightly. She padded over, worried that something had happened. He looked in one piece. His eyes were scrunched closed as if in pain. She placed a paw on his shoulder in question.

"Kisuke?" He looked at for barely a moment before looking down again.

"Please..." Yoruichi looked at him in confusion, the only person she ever showed that emotion to. He took a deep breath. She watched as he reined all his emotion in and locked it away. She had seen him do it before. Now she was getting annoyed, they should be way passed this. He looked at her and in his steady, but bright voice. "At least remain here a night to give yourself a chance to heal before going on your next trip." Yoruichi stared at him a moment. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she wasn't planning on asking him on the floor in his lab. She started heading out again, this time looking back.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" He hesitated a moment before rising to his feet. She could see the shake in his motions. He followed her to his room, though he paused at the doorway in puzzlement. Yoruichi just hopped up on the bed and sat down to wait for him to come in, close the door and sit down. He followed her eventually. She shook her head slightly when he forgot to lock the door. As he sat down she went over and did that for him. He just continued his puzzled look.

"Yoruichi-san-?" She was getting annoyed with that name. He called her simply Yoruichi. She looked up at his face.

"Now, where am I going?" Kisuke just gave her a look that screamed 'huh?' "This journey I'm going on, where exactly am I going now?" Kisuke looked at her like she was playing some cruel joke on him.

"I-I don't know." His faint answer made her even more confused.

"Then how can I get there?" the 'Idiot' at the end of that sentence was left unsaid for the moment. Kisuke was looking at her.

"You're--you're not leaving?" Yoruichi gave him a level look as she felt some understanding sinking in. He thought she was leaving _him. _

"This place is comfortable. Why would I go anywhere?" She gave her back a quick lick as she waited. He thought she was just going to disappear. Two strikes.

"Yoruichi-san..." He looked even more upset. _Now what?_ Yoruichi waited patiently as he stared at her. "O-okay, shall I just let you rest then?" She cocked her head a moment before she realized he thought she would hang around without even discussing what he had said. Did he think she had forgotten, or simply that cruel. Strike three.

"I would prefer you didn't." It was a growl this time. Kisuke looked down at the cat sitting on the bed in front of him. She was glaring at him. He gulped. "You and I need to have a little talk first." Kisuke was suddenly aware of just how small a foot(12 inches) was, that was distance between him and the wall at the head of his bed. She took a step towards him and with every step she transformed back into her very beautiful, very feminine, very naked self.

"You." step "will" step "explain" step "a" lean "few" kneel "things" place hand "now" Now he was backed against the wall with Yoruichi kneeling in front of him and her left hand resting lightly on his chest. His brain could not keep up.

"Th-th-things?" Her feral smirk did nothing to help his mental process. He had seen her naked before, it being a common occurrence when she was traveling as a cat, but this was the first time he was serious and she was practically on his lap. She slid a hand up to his shoulder and walked the fingers down his arm to his wrist.

"Things" She was purring as the other hand mirrored the first. He was trembling now. God she was playing with him and he was loving every minute. He was also terrified when it ended. What would he do then?

"L-l-like?" She frowned momentarily. Her next moves happened at once, and were slightly violent. She grabbed his wrists in her hands and then were harshly placed above his head. She leaned back on her feet long enough to place her knee on the outside of his legs. Suddenly her lips were a whisper from his.

"Did you really think I would ignore what you said altogether?" She claimed his mouth in a way no other ever had. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he could only ride the motions of her mouth on his. She broke it apart, growling. He was panting, trying to catch his running thoughts. He knew a few things though. He would do nothing she didn't ask of him. He could never hurt her in any way. Even if she left.

"Did you really think I would just leave my best friend forever?" One hand took the place of two, as it lowered to twist and squeeze a nipple, pulling a cry from her captive. The situation was very similar to when she was drugged with two glaring exceptions. First and foremost she was very coherent. Second the atmosphere was charged even more so then before. Kisuke was also still sitting up. He pulled on his hands to find her strength was as substantial as ever.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" Her mouth was back on his, drowning any answer he could've given her. He felt tears come to his face as he wanted ask her, beg her to forgive him. Anything, to make this not just a game to her. She finally released his mouth as he breathed in harsh sobs.

"Did you really think I could ever not love you?" This one was a whisper. His forehead was on her shoulder as he sobbed softly. He caught himself at that comment. His glassy eyes looked up at her with frightening hope. She stared back at him with her feral grin. Her eyes were soft though, tender. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes. She wasn't sure he loved her either, not until he said it.

"Yoruichi-san..." Her eyes turned hard.

"Urahara-san." Her flat voice was like a slap on the face. He smiled softly.

"Yoruichi..." He pulled slightly on his hands as he leaned forward enough to touch his nose to her cheek. She let her harsher look fall away as she turned into the soft kiss. This one was of love, not passion. She felt him pulling on his arms but she wasn't finished with her fun yet. She placed a finger under his chin.

"I do love you, Kisuke." She smiled softly at his amazed gaze. He couldn't move his arms, but she felt his legs and chest urge her in closer as he gave her his first kiss, one he started. He broke it gently.

"Kisuke also loves Yoruichi." It was a playful whisper. She liked it. He pulled slightly at his wrists again. "Is the nice kitty going to release me." She smiled as she tapped her finger against his lips.

"Not quite yet." He pouted, his personality returning with some of his confidence.

"Why is that?" He pulled her mouth in for another kiss, at the end of which she bit him.

"You still need to be punished." He wasn't given the chance to answer as her mouth plundered his. He figured she would be in control in this relationship. He felt her scratch down his sides with her free hand. Her mouth released his to trail a line of harsh kisses down his neck as his free hand paid homage to his nipple. He was panting as he tried to regain his equilibrium. It spiraled even faster when her hand lowered to rub the skin under his waistband. With her feet still between his legs, but her knees on the outside it placed him in a very tempting, but immovable position.

Yoruichi smirked as she watched as his control started to wane. She remembered how he almost lost control when she was drugged. She suckled his nipple and her hand wandered to the tie in his hakama. She could feel him straining against her. If he applied all of his strength at once, it would overpower her. She knew his strength better then even he probably did. She moved up to his ear.

"_Kisuke, what do you want."_ Her whisper brought a pool of heat that went straight south. His head fell back as he panted sharply.

"Pl-please-se Yo- Yoru, touch me! Please!" He gasped out as she licked his neck. She smiled and let her hand glid lower to tickle the hairs surrounding his manhood. He shuddered, letting out a moan, the motion finally causing his hat to tumble to the floor. Yoruichi pulled him into a scorching kiss as she freed him and gently let her finger tip tickle a line up and back down his length. She was ready to stop the punishment and begin the night.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He moaned slightly. "I need your promise then, Kisuke. Never again." Kisuke froze. "Never keep something as important as this from me again." He looked at her earnest look. She wasn't teasing she was pleading. He kissed her mid-pant. He just whispered his affirmative and she wrapped her hands around him. He throw his head back against the wall as his arousal hit a painful point before he exploded. He panted a brief moment before he saw something that stopped his heart and returned his arousal full-force. She brought her hand up to her face a sniffed it and then gave it a tentative lick.

With a small growl, he finally pulled free of her wrists and rolled her over, shedding his outer layer as he did so. His kiss was anything but tender, but it was full of love. He pulled himself close to her, laying on top of her slighter frame.

"Tell me" Yoruichi nuzzled his cheek as he made his request. "Tell me what you want." Yoruichi pulled him close to her fiercely.

"You.." He let his hands free over her body at her response. He was going to worship this goddess. He discovered every dip, every mound, every spot that made her shudder and moan with pleasure.

He let his hand caress her breast while he gave the other a tentative lick. His other hand was supporting her lower back as he lifted her off the mattress. Yoruichi allowed herself to open up, placed her vulnerability to bare before him, trusting him with it as she always had. His hand dipped into her while she was focusing on his talented mouth. He flicked her nub as she arched into him. When she felt herself standing at the precipice he removed his hand to be replaced with something slightly bigger. Again he looked up into her eyes. She flashed him a grin and rolled them in an instant.

Kisuke let out a small 'oof' when his back came in contact with the bed, but before he could regain any of it, she sat down, plunging him into bliss. His back arched and a low moan escaped his throat. She moved herself up and down, years, centuries of training making her strong enough. He could do little but ride the bliss. He didn't even realize his hands had clenched her thighs as her completion sent him over the edge.

Yoruichi crawled down as she came back to earth.

"_Kisuke_" she whispered his name as he pulled her close.

"_Yoru"_ He smiled as she snuggled. He realized that they were side wise on the bed and sat up some to turn them lengthwise so they could rest. The second he sat up he felt Yoruichi tense next to him. She was holding her breath and trembling some.

Yoruichi struggled not to react. Every man she had ever gotten close enough to to get this far, the number of which she could count on one hand, got up immediately after sex and dressed. They didn't always leave, but they were only interested in her as the heir and as a bed-partner. While she knew Kisuke wasn't interested in her as the heir to her family, it would hurt if he only wanted sex and the rest of the relationship to stay as it was. It was the one thing she had never ever shared with him. And if she hadn't shared it with him then she hadn't shared it with anyone.

Kisuke picked her up and cradled her as he gently turned them. He hoped she wasn't regretting it now.

"Yoru?" He laid back down and he felt her draw in a breath. She pulled him closer. Now he knew something was wrong and she wouldn't be pulling closer if she regretted it. He knew her better then that.

"Yoru, what's wrong?" His question was gentle as he cradled her closer. He sat back up and scooted backwards to the head of the bed. He pulled her on his very naked lap, but he didn't think of getting aroused when she was upset. She wasn't crying, even her tenseness had disappeared, but it had appeared. That was his concern.

"Its all alright now." Her words didn't convince him.

"What wasn't alright?" Yoruichi shook her head, leaning against him happily.

"Yoruichi." His sterner request had her puffing breath in annoyance.

"Its just a flash back to stupid jerks." Kisuke's eyebrow rose slightly. He tickled her neck with his nose.

"Oh, and what did 'stupid jerks' do?" She growled as she sat up and turned away. It made her mad just thinking about it.

"Remember how my Grandmother handed me the clan, it passed my parent's generation?" Kisuke nodded, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Even with that, people believe that my marriage was my father's decision. My suitors had to convince him that they were worthy and convince themselves that I was worth it. They liked my wealth and position." Kisuke remembered how annoyed she would be after a suitor came to visit. He was drawing a blank to why she would think of that now. She turned away from him completely.

"When I was younger, I liked a few of them." She had been naive. She had fallen for a few of the better actors. She was lost in her memory so much that she didn't notice Kisuke rocking her slightly side to side. "They just wanted my title and a bed-partner." She was still using her matter-of-fact voice that usually coated her words, but this time Kisuke could sense an underlying edge to her voice. He wasn't trying to understand what she was getting at. As far as he knew she had never let any of her suitors past the required three days.

"Before I met you there were three of them. I honestly thought we liked each other, but they were simply good actors and I was little naive and young." Yoruichi had started playing witht he end of her hair, like she did when thinking. "That was what they did. They had sex and sat up and got dressed." Kisuke froze. She had thought...He had sat up, to move them slightly. He smiled slightly, even though it shouldn't be funny. In fact, should he ever learen the identity of these individuals they would most certainly not be laughing. However...

"Bad Kitty." He rubbed his nose in her hair. "You actually believe I could do that to you?" He was slightly annoyed but she had forgiven his transgressions earlier, so he could forgive her's. She smirked slightly as she turned to face him.

"I was preparing to break your leg so you couldn't." Her smirk told him it had been an instinctive response and little more. She didn't logically believe it of him, simply a trained response. He smiled and pulled her on top of him.

As she snuggled, so much like her other form, he grinned.

"So what was happening in Seireitai?"

Yoruichi just grinned.

* * *

Hi, next, me sorry this took so long. ciao

I all a realize Kisuke gets a little off the original phrase Yoruichi said to him, but people are rarely thinking straight when it comes to crushes/new love.


End file.
